


Afterglow

by pyrocitor



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Years Later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 07:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11777919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrocitor/pseuds/pyrocitor
Summary: I finally finished the first season of Little Witch Academia and that last scene between Akko and Ursula at the seal made my gay little heart burst.I feel that Akko's just a little too young though for me write about though; so this is a Years Later one-shot - Akko returns to Luna Nova a few years after graduation for an unnamed reason ect.





	Afterglow

It was when I saw her anew, a few short years after her graduation, that I was reminded once again of her radiance. She had always been what I had desired unfailingly my entire life. Not only was she able to fulfil her own dreams; but she had filled mine too. Now, while no longer a child, already adept beyond her years in transformation magic, she had returned to Luna Nova with the same naive disposition that drew me to her side and thrust her under my wing. She had grown however, and virtually rivalled my height. Almost everything about her remained the same; her fiery crimson eyes demanded my attention as always, but her brown hair was styled differently now, and fit her now slender face and features.

“Sensei…” She spoke warmly when her eyes reached mine. She took in the doorway to the tower where I lived, her hand grazing the door until she let it fall shut. I was too entranced by her sudden arrival to flinch when it slammed behind her, only reacting when she jumped at the noise. “Ah, I’m sorry…” She grinned, scratching the back of her neck - old habits betraying her.

I felt a giggle release from me before I realised and stood from my chair, crossing the room to reach her. “It’s been a long time, Akko.” I responded, my voice gentle to not startle her any further, but I couldn’t help the grin that had plastered my face upon seeing her.

“Too long!” She laughed then, as captivating and endearing as it had always been, only now, it felt so different. That I no longer wished to watch her accomplishments as a guide. That was no longer enough for me, now that she had entered my life again.

I opened my mouth to speak then, but she closed the short distance between us and pressed a finger against my lips, staring into me, reading me.

“I once told you I loved you.”

I removed her finger, but kept her hand enclosed in mine against my chest. “I remember.”

“It never weakened, but it doesn’t feel the same now… I don’t know how to describe it.”

“Like a wave of magic,” I inched myself closer to her, closing the space between us. “I felt it too, when your eyes met mine.”

She didn’t bother to speak after that; and just kissed me as the moonlight flooded my room in silver and covered us both in a blanket of enchantment.

“Ursula… I’ve finished my research.” We were so near each other that I could see the tiny speckles of tears against her scarlet eyes. I was vaguely aware of the research she and friends had conducted into the Grand Triskelion after the world event, it had taken them past their graduations and for Akko, onto her doctorate. But it seemed that she had learned all she could for the time being. I heard her voice once more, as earnest as it was when I first met her. “Come with me.”

“With you?” What could I possibly offer to a witch of such candour and humanity? I would just be a broken wheel in her travels. “No, Akko - your future… It doesn’t involve me.”

She took both my hands immediately, pressing them to her face, tears already running down my fingers. “Says who!” (I couldn’t help but smile at this; she hadn’t changed at all.) “I want to teach the world about magic, and there is no-one but Chariot I would ever wish to do it with!”

I had almost forgotten about my true identity in the time she was gone - slowly, she had started to die once more as I became the timid, feeble, trembling Ursula. “Only if you call me by my name, Akko.”

She kissed me again, whispering my true name into my ear so quietly even a breath would have covered the sound. She spoke it many times that night, just as I spoke hers - a concluded promise of binding: my heart to hers, and hers to mine.


End file.
